Could it work between a detective and a lawyer?
by waterlooroad-jessica-SVU
Summary: Following on from season 15 finale. What if Trevor had had a hand in Olivia getting custody of Noah? Could a friendship be forming or something more? And more importantly, could it work? Langson fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: so i wanted to write a new fic. I know i have still got to update others but i had this idea. I havent seen any of current series; am only just catching up on series 15 so apologies if any details are incorrect. Oh and i have never written any Langson fics before either so this is a first for me; please review and leave a comment. Set after Judge Linden awarded to custody to Olivia at end of series 15.

Olivia Benson was a mom; granted a temporary foster mom but still...a mom. She couldnt believe her ears when the judge had asked her if she would consider fostering Noah with the basis of adopting after a year if no family came forward within that time period; she couldnt help but smile as the social worker handed the cute 9 month baby boy into her arms.

"Hey Noah." She whispered as she looked at him. "I'm your new mommy"

"Detective Benson" a voice rang out from a short distance away.

She looked up and saw Trevor Langan walking towards her; she had noticed the look on his face when he whipped it round to look at her reaction in the courtroom.

"Trevor...did you have something to do with this?" She asked.

"Maybe" he smirked.

"Thank you; i should head out. Gotta get some supplies on the way home'

"Want some help?"

"Sure" she smiled.

As they walked towards the elevator, she couldnt help but wonder if there could be something more between them; it wasnt the first time he'd helped her despite knowing her feelings towards him.

After stopping at children's services and borrowing a car seat for the night, they headed to Walmart; loaded up with everything they needed, Trevor drove Olivia home and carried her purchases upstairs whilst she fed Noah and settled him in her bed surrounded by pillows to stop him falling off the bed.

As she came out the bedroom, she found the lawyer putting the crib together; going into the kitchen, she made two coffees before setting them on the coffee table as she sat on the sofa and sorted through the clothes.

"You dont have to do that, you know?"

"I know...i wanted to" he smiled.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

"Because you both deserve a chance of happiness and that little boy would be lucky to have a mom like you" he answered.

"Thanks..."

With the crib finally assembled, along with the high chair and walker, the steriliser set up on the counter and all the clothes and toys sorted and put away, Olivia laid Noah down in his new crib and sat next to Trevor on the counter. They sat for hours talking but he leant forward and kissed her; she pulled away for a second in shock before going back for a second kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

As Olivia pulled away, she bit her lip, staring at the handsome yet mysterious lawyer in front of her; her heart was telling her to go for it but her head was telling her to forget about him.

"Trevor..." she started.

"Dont...not if you're gonna give me the whole 'its not you it's me' speech"

"What about if its the 'can we take it slow?' Speech?"

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"I want you to prove to me that you arent the shark you were; i dont want, cant put myself out there and let you get close to Noah if you are just going to break my heart"

"How about...i go and come back in the morning and take you both to breakfast?" He suggested.

"Sounds nice but i dont know what kind of night we will have"

"How about i bring the stuff and cook here then?"

"Perfect"

"I'll see you in the morning mommy"

"Thank you...for everything" she said as she showed him out and opened the door for him.

"Anytime; you have my number if you get stuck"

"Okay..."

He leant in and kissed her cheek before leaving; shutting the door, Olivia sighed until she heard Noah crying from the other side of the room.

"Mommy's here Noah" she whispered, gently rocking the crib from side to side.


End file.
